Galura
Galura(ガルラ Garura) is a Haniwa Phantom that appears in Episode 4 of Kotetsu Jeeg. His name also translates to Garra. Appearance Galura has a humanoid body structure, but has claws, big red wings, and an avian head. Galura has a dark blue body with the big red wings on his back. He wears brown armor around his chest, pelvis, claws, and feet. Around his arms and legs, he wears guards made out of stone. He has two yellow bug eyes and a green tongue. Biography Asamo sends out a Haniwa Phantom disguised as a Buddha statue at a construction site near Mt. Saikai, where it shot down some planes with it’s fire breath. When Hiroshi finds out about the statue, he manages to cut out a piece for the Build Base to analyze. When the piece turns out to be magnetic, they realize that the statue is really a Haniwa Phantom. Asamo commands the Haniwa Phantom is attack a nearby plant so they can lure out Jeeg in order to take the Chrysalis. Hiroshi arrives at the site and the Haniwa Phantom tries to shoot it’s fire breath at him. Miwa arrives in the Big Shooter and helps out Hiroshi by firing missiles at the Haniwa Phantom. However, once she hits the Haniwa Phantom with the missiles, the moving Buddha statue cracks open and the Haniwa Phantom, Galura, is revealed. Galura chases after the Big Shooter, and in the process it’s bladed wings slices off a structure that falls on Hiroshi, knocking him unconscious. Galura keeps on chasing after Miwa in the Big Shooter with it’s fire breath until she crashes into the nearby waters, knocking her unconscious as well. After Asamo commands Galura to continue it’s destruction, the Build Base wakes Miwa up and she manages to get back to the site to wake Hiroshi up. Once awakened, Hiroshi puts his gloves together and becomes the head of Jeeg. Miwa shoots out the body parts and Jeeg is fully formed. Jeeg and Galura fight each other where Jeeg tries to pull Galura in with his Magnet Power, but Galura shoots at Jeeg with it’s fire breath to escape the magnetic pull. The two continue on fighting until Galura uses it’s fire breath to set Jeeg on fire, causing him to back up into an oil tank and get caught in an explosion. When Jeeg is burning alive on the the ground, Miwa shoots missiles at the ground nearby to put out the flames on Jeeg with the dirt and starts shooting at Galura. Asamo gets the fortress to go after the Big Shooter so Galura can finish off Jeeg. When Galura dives down toward Jeeg, he kicks the Haniwa Phantom into an oil tower and uses Spinstorm. Galura dodges the Spinstorm and sets the spilled oil on fire, surrounding Jeeg in a ring of fire. The Haniwa Phantom then flies behind Jeeg and gets a hold of him. Asamo then tells Galura to burn Jeeg’s head, so the Haniwa Phantom shoots a laser at the back of Jeeg’s neck. When Jeeg is informed by his father that the new invention, Mach Drill, is finished and will be launched soon, Jeeg uses his Knuckle Bomber to spiral his fists back and hit Galura, freeing him from the Haniwa Phantom’s hold. When the Mach Drill is launched, Jeeg combines with it in place for his arms and gains the ability to fly. Jeeg chases Galura through the air until the Haniwa Phantom turns back and shoots it’s fire breath at him. However, the fire breath has no effect on Jeeg and one of the drills hits Galura in the stomach, breaking the Haniwa Phantom in half. When Jeeg flies off, Galura is destroyed as it explodes. Powers/Abilties Buddha Statue Disguise: Galura can disguise itself as a Buddha statue. Fire Breath: Galura can shoot out flames from it’s mouth. Laser Mouth: Galura can shoot a small laser from it’s mouth for close combat. Mouth Spear: A long spear can come out of Galura’s mouth. Presumably, Galura uses this to suck oil from the oil tanks for it’s fire breath. Bladed Wings: Galura can slice anything with it’s wings when it’s flying. Flight: Galura can fly through the air with it’s wings and rocket jets from the bottom of it’s feet. Category:Jeeg Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju